Maid in Heck
by Boneless Wingnut
Summary: Ben loses a bet and is humiliated for his pride.


Maid in Heck

"No way, you cheated somehow!" Ben fumed. His current frown was huge as he stared at the clothing items on his dresser. He looked at his cousin. Her grin was nearly ear to ear.

"Go on, Ben. You lost the bet, and now you've got to wear them!" she told him.

 _"I am not wearing them as myself! I'll use a loophole in the bet!"_ Ben thought.

"Oh, whatever." He grabbed the clothes and pushed Gwen out of his room. Seconds later, he appeared in the doorway as XLR8 wearing a French maid's outfit. "Are you happy?"

Gwen's response was explosive laughter. Ben frowned as XLR8 and folded his arms.

"It's sooo funny," he said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go out and stop some crime, hero!" Gwen said.

Soon XLR8 found himself racing along the highway. He hoped no one could see him since he was so fast and little more than a blue streak. But when he stopped, he knew he was going to be seen wearing the bizarre clothing!

"I've got to keep moving," Ben said. He saw a car broken down by the side of the road. He repaired it at the speed of light and kept trying to outrun his humiliation. "Sorry, no time to talk!"

To Ben's horror, the Omnitrix began to power down. He ran behind a car until he hide behind it. He transformed back into Ben.

"Oh, man! Now what will I do until the Omnitrix recharges? If someone sees me, I'm going to die of embarrassment!" Ben sighed until he hung his head. He silently wondered what else could go wrong today.

As if on cue, Dr. Animo showed up on a giant mutated wasp.

"Ben Tennyson, today you die," he asserted.

"Yeah, of humiliation!" Ben groaned under his breath. He observed as the Omnitrix recharged. "Maybe I can beat him fast enough that he won't see me in this stupid girly servant dress!"

Ben slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix. He changed into Stinkfly. To his shock and annoyance, the Omnitrix still placed the maid's outfit above his standard uniform. Stinkfly let out a wail.

"Why? Why do you hate me, Omnitrix!"

Stinkfly flew around in circles hoping Dr. Animo wouldn't notice the strange new outfit. At least it was black and white! Dr. Animo didn't seem to take notice of anything out of the ordinary. He was more intent on attacking his enemy.

"Destroy him, my pet!" he ordered the wasp. The wasp attacked with its large stinger.

Stinkfly shot goo from his four eyes which landed on the wasp's head. Some splattered onto Dr. Animo's lap. He grimaced. He ordered the wasp to lash a long leg out and knock Ben to the ground. Ben as Stinkfly was motionless for a minute. He clutched his head and rubbed it.

"Ow! That was a cheap shot," Ben groaned until he realized he was in full view of Dr. Animo. "Oh no!"

"What are you wearing, Tennyson?" Dr. Animo inquired before he tilted his head to one side. A confused look appeared on his face before it turned into a smirk. He laughed. "Interesting choice of attire. Is it Halloween already, or did you take an interest in housekeeping?"

"Shut up! I lost a stupid bet! You think I'd be wearing this if I hadn't?" Stinkfly insisted. He felt his green face turning bright red.

"Delightful. Now your death will be all the more humiliating!" Dr. Animo said. He pointed down at Ben and his wasp began to descend, stinger first. "Run him through!"

Stinkfly screamed before he scrambled away and flew into the air seconds before the wasp's stinger contact the dirt. It had become lodged in the ground and struggled to free itself.

"No!" Dr. Animo yelled before he realized he was stuck. He dismounted before Stinkfly spit puke-green goo at him. He ran a few feet until Stinkfly's goo landed on him and knocked him down.

"Lucky shot!" Stinkfly shouted. Stinkyfly shot more goo at the giant wasp and pinned it where it stood. He landed until he turned back into Ben. Multiple police sirens sounded in the distance. "I'd better leave before anyone else sees me."

He flew home.

"Well, did you have fun being a hero and battling criminals today, Ben?" Gwen asked while Ben removed the maid outfit.

"I never lost my cool even once, dweeb," Ben asserted. "And best of all, no one saw me in that ridiculous maid outfit! Excluding Dr. Animo, but who's going to believe him?"

"Are you sure about that?" Gwen pointed to the television set.

"What?" Ben gasped. "Oh no!"

On the television was a new report that showed someone's camera phone video of Stinkfly battling Dr. Animo while wearing a maid's outfit!

The End!


End file.
